legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tech-Combat Realizer Unit
Abbreviated as CR-Unit, the''' Tech-Combat Realizer Units''' are powered exoskeletons, which were originally meant for outer space exploration and to oppose the Spirits by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and is one of the most important technological devices of LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. Designed by Isaac Westcott, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, thus threatening to destabilize the technological world. Summary The purpose of its creation is to oppose the extra terrestrial beings, the Spirits. The CR-Unit provides enhanced physical strength as well as various weaponry to the user. The CR-Unit requires the use of a Combat Wiring Suit, a bodysuit that protects the skin of the user from external damages and the heat caused by the CR-Unit. When DEM Empire started to use this kind of technology years later (around 50 years prior to the story), the New Conglomerate faced with such an overpowering weapon, making NC and other corporations to-enacted the "CR Treaty", which stated that all planets allied to NC would launch a full-out assault to the DEM factory to destroy those armors. Once the factory was destroyed after an intense battle that resulted in the death of 2,000,000, the NC managed to steal one of the CR-Units and started to study. Months later, the Alliance vowed they would never use the CR-Units for military combat and that existing CR technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one organization for dominating the others. The introduction of the CR-Unit does, however, have a major effect on society. As it can only be operated by women, the power balance between men and women is broken, with women coming to dominate society over men in both DEM Empire and Multi-Universe Defense Forces' worlds. Due to the intense between DEM and NC, the use of the CR-Units was even more intense so the "Alliance" was broken, leading a war between the CR-Units' users who were soon called as "Wizards". A few years, many CR-Units were stolen from the battlefield and fell in the hands of countless organizations. Known CR-Units * '' - Ratatoskr'' *'' - Deus.Ex.Machina Industries '' *'' - Order of Terror'' *'' - Order of Terror'' *'' - Ratatoskr'' *'' - Cult of Scathach'' *'' - The Revelation of Qliphoth'' *'' - The Revelation of Qliphoth '' *'' - Ratatoskr'' *'' - KnightWalker Family '' *'' - KnightWalker Family '' *'' - Cult of Scathach '' *'' - Leohart's Cult '' *'' - Leohart's Cult '' *'' - Triggers Hell '' *'' - Triggers Hell'' *'' - KnightWalker Family'' *'' - Zoyineian-Sith Empire '' Ashcroft Beta The Ashcroft series is a new project of DEM consisting of five known units''. The units are unique that once it is equipped it can no longer be use by other wizards aside from the first person to use it unless another wizard is given a special key. *'' - Capable of creating protection against other territories and creating boundary fields like . *'' - Is capable of creating anti-territory fields rendering other CR-units useless. *'' - Specialized in long range bombardment. *'' - Excels in melee combat. *'' - Is equipped with an AI navigation system called , self-healing function and a pair of amour piercing claws. EM-CBX001 Hysterica The EM-CBX001 Hysterica, also known as Ultimate's CR-Unit is a new armor of Combat Realizer Units developed by B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and Manufacturing Progressive Sciences during the Era of Science at the time of World War III. The was an unique CR-Unit used with the solo purpose of being effective against Gods or Immortal Beings with the use of Magi-Tech and is the only armor which can use all types of elements from science and magic, being able to control nano-machines, having near-immortality like the Cyborgs from Horsemen of John from KnightWalker Family, mind-reading by telepathy, control over wind and gravity, telekinesis and control over light to heal wounds. The CR-Unit was made to kill the Supreme God and other mythological Gods once the WWIII was over but it was stolen by Maria Arzonia during her escape of Paris, unwittingly stopping Unit-CM 130's plans in committing deicide. Because of this, the MPS placed Maria and the Catholics Rebels as their main targets, leading them to engage in a new war. For being a Unit made to fight against Gods, it has a vast variety of armaments that turns in the strongest CR-Unit of the storyline: ;* Beam Sword :For melee combat, the Hysterica is able to generate an energy blade from its right forearm. ;* Beam Rifle :Like the previous CR-Units, Hysterica's primary ranged weapon is an energy rifle that fires bolts of plasma energy. ;* Figure Wings Beam Gun :The figure wings of the Hysterica can fire a small anti-personnel beam. The wings can also suck electricity to convert it in energy, thus keeping the armor active at 100% ;*'Beam Sheild x 2' :Mounted on each of its forearms, the beam shields can effectively block most beam and physical attacks, but can fluctuate if the attacks are too powerful. ;*Space-time Convergence Cannons :The Hysterica's ultimate weapons, built into each of its shoulders and lower wings. They can only be activated when the user enters in state of danger. The Space cannons turns the winds around it in gravity twist, making time and space around it twist like a Black Hole and shots a powerful energy that has the power destruction of Hlokoust Cannon made by Akrak Couteau. The same cannon used by Eckidina KnightWalker that destroyed Fiore Kingdom. ;*EMP :Because of its control over nano-machines, the CR-Unit can unleash a powerful EMP energy on the skies, destroying all electronic devices including robots from a distance of 10 kilometers or less. ;*Teleportation :Upon activation the Hysterica turns blue and is able to instantly teleport the CR-Unit and nearby entity to a different location. Trivia * DEM and MPS's wizards use CR-units that are mostly named after Arthurian legend, with exception of , ** Ellen Mira Mathers has the last name of King Arthur and it is equipped with , another name for Excalibur, and , which Arthur's Spear. ** Jessica Bailey once had the name of the villainous knight and it is equipped with which is also the knight's sword. ** Artemisia uses an unknown unit with the laser sword , which is Sir Lancelot's sword. * On the other hand, CR Units produced by Ratatoskr are named after Norse mythical figures starting with Mana's which another name of Fenris and 's which is one of Odin's Valkyries. * The reason why Maria Arzonia was able to use the Hysterica unit was mainly because she was once a Cyborg and had small fractions of her former self in her brain, making her be able to use the CR-Unit as its best. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Magic Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Armor Types Category:Items Category:Futuristic Items Category:Items vulnerable to System Hack Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Energy Projectors Category:Creations of Science Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Sith Empire Category:New World Order Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth